Choices
by Hiruzakiya
Summary: Mamori putus dengan kekasihnya Hayato Akaba, namun bukan itulah yang membuatnya sedih. Sementara itu Taka Honjo telah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Mamori secara tidak langsung. Namun, siapakah yang ia pilih nanti? Warning: OOC, geje, Lemon tetap menanti!


_**Choices**_

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**_

_**Story: Hiruzakiya**_

_**Pairing: Hiruma & Mamori**_

_** Taka & Mamori**_

_**Genre: romance,tragedy**_

_**Rated: T (rada-rada mau ke M) #yang sabar ya!**_

_**Warning:OC,OOC, geje, abal,dan kawan-kawan hadir disini!**_

"_Aku tak tahan melihat wajah sedihmu!"_

"_Jika aku adalah dia, aku takkan pernah membuatmu seperti ini!"_

"_Dan jika kau mau, aku bersedia menjadi penyembuh luka hatimu!"_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepala seorang gadis berambut pendek auburn yang tengah duduk di ranjang kamar tidurnya. Setengah jiwanya telah kabur dan pergi menjauhi raganya. Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang memiliki nama lengkap _Anezaki Mamori_ ini telah gagal dalam masalah percintaannya. Kekasihnya, atau bisa dibilang mantan kekasihnya, _Hayato Akaba _sang gitaris terkenal dan pernah merangkap menjadi ace amefuto tim Bando Spider itu telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun sebenarnya bukan itulah yang membuatnya harus meneteskan mata sekian ember, #lebay menyapunya dengan ribuan lembar tisu, #lebaylagi yang membuat pikirannya hampa dan tak terkendali (?). Tapi karena semua terjadi diluar rencananya.

_Hayato Akaba_, sang mantan kekasih hanyalah umpan pancing Mamori untuk mendapatkan seorang lelaki impiannya. Dengan adanya "kontrak pacaran" selama enam bulan, maka ia bisa membuat 'lelaki impiannya' merasa cemburu. Berharap ia akan berhasil namun hasilnya hanyalah _nihil. _

Sekarang genaplah enam bulan mereka berpacaran dan berakhir pulalah "kontrak pacaran" antara _Hayato Akaba_ dan _Anezaki Mamori_. Kini, hilang sudah harapan Mamori untuk mendapatkan 'lelaki impian'nya selama ini.

Tapi, siapa yang menyangka jika seorang _Honjo Taka_, lelaki berambut panjang dan juga merupakan receiver amefuto dari tim Saikyoudai, telah memendam rasa kepadanya.

Perkataan Taka tadi telah tertancap tajam diotaknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebuah hal yang ajaib jika seorang Taka mampu mengatakan cinta kepada seorang wanita. Bukannya mustahil sih, tapi begitu beruntungnya wanita itu mendapat pengakuan manis yang _limited edition_ dari mulut Taka.

Taka, seorang anak mantan pemain softball terhandal dari _Shuei Bears _dan yang kini beralih profesi sebagai ketua asosiasi Amefuto Kansai, _Masaru Honjo_. Bakat yang mengalir dari tubuh ayahnya kini melekat pada dirinya dan kini, ia menjadi salah satu atlet amefuto berbakat se-antero jepang. Sungguh beruntunglah kehidupannya.

Apalagi jika diperhatikan, ia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan digilai oleh banyak wanita. Namun, karena sikapnya yang terkenal dingin dan cuek, banyak juga wanita yang enggan untuk mendekatinya.

Mamori masih merenung memikirkan perkataan Taka yang dapat membuat semburat merah kini muncul diwajahnya. Perlahan air matanya pun berhenti mengalir.

Ia tersenyum sendiri bila mengingat wajah Taka yang bersemu merah ketika menyatakan perasaannya yang secara tak langsung itu. Namun yang membuatnya geli adalah karena Taka salah mengira bila ia menangis tadi adalah akibat Akaba. Namun apapun itu, kini tak dihiraukannya lagi. Kini hatinya diliputi oleh rasa sedih, bingung, dan senang yang tak terbendungi.

Kini ia kembali mengingat 'tujuan utamanya' yaitu untuk mendapatkan 'lelaki impiannya'. Terlalu lelah ia memikirkannya, tak sadar ia telah terbaring nyenyak diatas ranjangnya.

* * *

**_Jam 06.00 pagi._**

Mamori telah sampai dilapangan Amefuto Universitas Saikyoudai. Sebagai seorang manajer, sudah seharusnya ia datang lebih cepat dari yang lain. Ia sudah membuka pintu ruang klub dan membersihkan beberapa gelas yang tertumpuk di meja. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang pemuda berwajah sangar yang membawa AK-47 kesayangannya tiba-tiba masuk.

"Hei manajer sialan! Mana yang lain?" seru pemuda itu tiba-tiba kepada Mamori.

"Mana kutahu, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang!" jawab Mamori.

Ya, pemuda adalah Hiruma Yoichi, sang akuma terkenal diseluruh dunia (?) Perawakannya yang tak jauh beda dengan iblis ini terkesan menyeramkan dimata para gadis. Dengan rambut _spikey–blonde_ nya, gigi taringnya, serta telinga _elf_ nya pun turut menunjang penampilannya.

Namun, Mamori berkata lain. Menurutnya, Hiruma itu hanyalah seorang pria yang sedang mencari kesejatian jati dirinya. Dan ia tidak pernah menganggap bahwa Hiruma itu jahat ataupun berwajah sangar. Baginya, semua itu keunikan tersendiri yang hanya dimiliki oleh Hiruma.

Mamori sangat yakin dengan dirinya bahwa pemuda bertelinga _elf_ itu adalah orang yang sangat baik, berhati lembut, dan perhatian. Malah dimatanya, Hiruma memiliki wajah yang tampan dan unik. Dan Hiruma-lah yang selama ini dijuluki oleh Mamori sebagai 'lelaki impiannya'.

Hening menyelimuti mereka.

Mamori terus mengerjakan tugasnya sementara Hiruma masih berkutat didepan laptop VAIO kesayangannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, semua anggota tim amefuto _Saikyoudai Wizards _telah berkumpul satu persatu.

Semua telah bersiap-siap dan segera menuju ke lapangan. Karena hari ini hari Minggu, lapangan luas universitas Saikyoudai Wizards tidak dipakai dan tentunya hanya ada mereka saja yang berdiri diatas tanah berluaskan kurang lebih 10 hektar (?) tersebut.

Mamori duduk di bench sambil mengamati peningkatan kemampuan para anggota SW (Saikyoudai Wizards). Dari kejauhan tampak Taka yang sedang berlatih sedikit menolehkan wajahnya kepada Mamori.

Terpancar senyum tulus terbentuk dari bibirnya sambil menatap mata _sapphire _milik Mamori. Mamori membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis dari Taka.

Melihat hal tersebut, Hiruma heran dan hampir tak percaya dengan fenomena alam yang terjadi (?) sepersekian detik yang terlihat oleh mata _emeraldnya_.

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Hiruma langsung melancarkan tembakan _Devil Laser Bullet_ kebanggaannya kearah Taka. Namun, Taka yang biasanya dapat menangkapnya kini tiba-tiba saja telah melewatkan bola yang dilesatkan oleh Hiruma. Bukan seperti Taka yang biasanya. #kasihan

"Hei rambut panjang sialan! Kemana perginya matamu!" bentak Hiruma.

"Maaf!" jawab Taka singkat.

Tanpa di komando, Hiruma pergi keruang klub. Mungkin ia pun merasa kesal dan lelah.

**_Ruang klub_**

Hiruma menjadi teringat dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Terjadi pergulatan antara otak dan batin Hiruma.

Baru kali ini ia merasa tidak tenang dan sangat terganggu.

'_Masak yang aku lihat tadi…' _

'Apa mungkin si rambut panjang sialan itu dengan si manajer sialan?...'.

Pikirannya mulai terganggu. Namun rasa penasaran yang telah menjalari pikirannya semakin tak karuan.

'Aku harus tau yang sebenarnya!' batin Hiruma sembari meraih botol minuman yang berada di atas meja klub dan merebahkan dirinya keatas sofa empuk yang berada didekatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Lapangan Amefuto_**

"Kalian beristirahatlah dahulu!" teriak Mamori kepada anggota SW yang sedari tadi sibuk berlatih.

Mendengar teriakan Mamori, mereka langsung bernafas lega dan segera menuju bench untuk mengambil botol minuman yang telah disediakan Mamori.

"Hiruma kenapa ya? Tidak seperti biasanya!" sahut Ikkyu tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Mungkin ia hanya kelelahan!" jawab Mamori

"Sepertinya ada hal yang tidak beres dengan Hiruma!" sambung Yamato

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, dia bukan tipe orang yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." tiba-tiba Taka angkat bicara sambil meneguk minumannya.

Mamori yang merasa kurang nyaman dan khawatir terhadap Hiruma segera melangkahkan kakinya keruang klub.

'Kreek'

Pintu pun terbuka. Tampak Hiruma sedang tertidur pulas diatas sofa _comfortable _yang tertata rapi diujung ruangan. Mamori tersenyum melihatnya.

Tentu saja, inilah pertama kalinya Mamori melihat 'lelaki impiannya' sedang terbaring nyenyak dan sekarang berada didepan matanya. Tak jauh darinya.

Sekilas, terulas senyum nakal diwajahnya. Ingin rasanya saat itu ia mengecup bibir Hiruma, merasakan tekstur lidahnya, menghirup bau mint dari badan pria akuma tersebut dengan kuat. 'Ahhh…. jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan Mamori!' batinnya kemudian.

Namun hasrat yang besar itu tak terbendungi lagi olehnya. Ia mulai bergerak kearah pintu klub dan menguncinya. Lalu ia telah berada didepan sofa tersebut.

Sekarang wajah mereka berdua saling berdekatan. Mamori segera mengambil ancang-ancang, namun ia merasa canggung dan gugup. Untuk mengurangi rasa kegugupannya, ia mengambil kue sus dari tasnya dan sekarang malah memakannya.#dasaranakaneh

Setelah itu ia meminum segelas air dan sekarang mencoba memulai perbuatan 'nekadnya' itu.

Mamori pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dan agak sedikit memajukan wajahnya kearah tubuh Hiruma. Namun, ia masih merasa deg-degan dan dibatalkannya lagi rencananya itu.

Ia pun merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah benda kecil bernama _lipgloss._ Dipoleskanlah _ lipgloss _itu kebibirnya. Kepercayaan dirinya sekarang bertambah dan ia sudah siap untuk melakukannya.

Badannya ia condongkan kearah wajah Hiruma dan hasrat menggebu-gebu yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya sudah tak dapat dipendam lagi. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu 'rencana gilanya'.

'Tok..Tok…Tok..'

Suara ketukan pintu itu mengganggu Mamori. Kini ia menggerutu sendiri didalam hati karena telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan besar yang takkan datang untuk kedua kalinya.

Segera ia bangkit dari posisinya tersebut untuk membukakan pintu ruang klub.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tarikan yang nyaris kasar pada tangannya membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang. Namun, seseorang menahan beban tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Orang itu langsung menarik lembut badan Mamori kepelukannya. Ia pun berusaha menghadapkan wajah gadis berambut _auburn _itu, agar melihat wajahnya yang memiliki mata _emerald _tersebut dan dapat menatap balik mata biru _sapphire_ milik Mamori.

"Kau terlalu lama manajer sialan!" ucapnya kesal sambil melumat bibir Mamori.

"Hmpphhh.." hanya itu yang dapat Mamori jawab.

Sementara itu ritme ketukan pintu semakin bertambah, tampak bahwa orang yang sedang mengetuk pintu mulai kesal karena tidak dibukakan.

Namun ketukan pintu tersebut malah memberikan aba- aba kepada Hiruma untuk mempercepat gerakan bibirnya yang tengah mengunci bibir Mamori.

Tampak raut wajah Mamori kaget bercampur senang. Baginya, hal ini takkan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup.

Kembali ke scene, Hiruma menikmati bibir ranum Mamori sambil memasukkan dan menekan-nekan lidah Mamori. Mamori yang menikmatinya pun juga membalas dan meyambut 'sambutan hangat' Hiruma.

Ia pun menekan balik dan merasakan tekstur kasar lidah pria berambut _spike-blonde_ yang tengah mencium bibirnya. Ia pun menghirup segar aroma mint yang keluar dari tubuh sang 'lelaki impian' , permen karet yang biasa Hiruma makan pun bisa dirasakan oleh Mamori.

Begitu pula halnya Hiruma, ia pun dapat merasakan sisa-sisa manisnya kue sus yang baru saja ditelan oleh Mamori.

Sudah merasa puas, Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga mungil Mamori.

"Kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan lagi!" ucapnya sambil merapikan bajunya yang kusut karena baru bangun dari tidurnya yang 'terlihat' pulas (padahal cuma nutup mata doang)

Mamori tersinyum simpul mendengar bisikan Hiruma dan segera merapikan benda-benda dari tasnya yang keluar akibat rogohan dari tangannya tadi, dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa lama sekali Mamonee-chan?" tanya Akaba kepada Mamori.

"_Gomen-nasai, _Akabakun! Tadi aku berada di toilet, dan Hiruma…" jawab Mamori sambil menoleh kearah Hiruma yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berkutat dengan laptopnya.*ahh dasar, pokerface*

"Ah, aku mengerti!" sambung Akaba kemudian.

"Kekeke…. bisa saja kau!" seru Hiruma kepada Akaba yang sebenarnya ditujukan kepada Mamori.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Perjalanan Pulang_**

'Apakah benar itu tadi?' batin Mamori.

Perasaannya sangat senang hari ini sampai-sampai ia tak tahu bahwa seseorang sedang mengikuti dirinya.

Saat Mamori tengah asyik _mere-view _kembali detik-detik kejadian tadi pagi, tiba-tiba….

"Hmfftt"

Mulutnya dibekap seseorang. Mamori berusaha untuk berontak, namun tidak berhasil.

Tak sampai pada hitungan kelima, Mamori langsung tumbang.

'Hmm… kali ini kau tidak bisa lolos dariku!' batin sang penguntit yang telah menidurkan Mamori. Lalu ia menggotong badan gadis tersebut dan menaikkannya keatas mobil yang tak berada jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

Mobil itu pun melesat dengan cepat dengan membawa Mamori kesuatu tempat, tersembunyi, gelap, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya.

**Chapter 1**

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N : **Hajimemashite:D Gomen-nasai ya kalo kurang seru. Kayaknya terlalu cepat ya? Saya author baru disini. Mohon bantuannya ya! Untuk membangun semangat saya dan yang ingin tahu kelanjutan ceritanya, silahkan review:) .Kalo yang ngereview banyak, ceritanya selanjutnya pasti saya panjangin dan pastinya tetap seru O.o. Mau makian, pujian, curcol, apapun diterima dengan senang hati:D


End file.
